10 Drabbles
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: 10 Drabble LukaGaku. Fluff. Request Kurotori Rei.


**-****10 Drabbles****-**

***Request Kurotori Rei***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): ****Megurine Luka X Kamui Gakupo**

**Genre: Romance, ****Humor**

**Warning: Typo(s), all in Normal PoV****, humor garing**

**Summary: ****10 drabble singkat LukaGaku.**

**#1**

"Entah mengapa melihat terong mengigatkanku padamu, Gakupo," tutur Luka kepada Gakupo. Gakupo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Eh~? Berarti hime-sama mulai memikirkanku ya~?"

"T-Tentu saja tidak! _Baka_!"

**#2**

"Aku mencintaimu selalu, hime-sama!" tutur Gakupo lantang. Luka yang berada di hadapannya pun merona merah mendengarnya.

"Tapi aku akan lebih menghargai jika hime-sama mau menerima bahwa terong lebih enak daripada tuna."

_PLAK!_

Dapat diketahui kini Gakupo telah menerima cap lima jari dari hime-sama-nya tersayang.

**#3**

"Hime-sama, anda belum tidur?" tanya Gakupo sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan Luka. Luka tampak sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Gakupo." Gakupo berbinar mendengar jawaban Luka.

"Mau kutemani?"

Dan Luka pun menendang Gakupo keluar dari ruangan.

**#4**

"Aku lupa membawa kamera!" tutur Luka panik.

"Kalau begitu, kau dapat menggunakan kameraku, hime-sama~" ucap Gakupo ceria sambil memberikan kameranya kepada Luka.

"Terima kasih," ucap Luka. Gakupo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Luka merinding lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan.

Luka terdiam lalu mengklik sana-sini untuk mencoba bagaimana menggunakan kamera tersebut. Namun berakhir melihat tempat galeri foto, dimana Luka melihat banyak sekali foto dirinya dalam berbagai macam pakaian dan ekspresi.

"..."

Tak lama kemudian, kamera itu telah terbelah menjadi dua.

**#5**

"Bagiku, hime-sama adalah yang terbaik dan aku bersyukur hime-sama telah terus bersama denganku."

"... aku tidak bersama denganmu, kau yang terus mengikutiku."

**#6**

"Luka," ucap Gakupo sambil memegang kedua pundak Luka. Wajahnya tampak begitu serius dan wajahnya terus mendekat kearah Luka. Luka tidak dapat menahan ronaan wajahnya yang tampak begitu terlihat.

"... ada selotip di rambutmu."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_JDUAG!_

"Lain kali kalau mau ambil selotip lakukan saja dengan cara biasa! _Baka samurai_!"

**#7**

"Tuna atau aku, mana yang kau pilih?" tanya Gakupo kepada Luka.

"Aku pilih Tuna." Dan Gakupo pun pundung seketika.

**#8**

"Bintang-bintang itu cantik ya..." Luka menggumam sambil menatap langit yang berhambur bintang berbagai ukuran dan cahaya. Gakupo yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi aku tahu apa yang jauh lebih cantik daripada bintang." Luka memutar bola matanya. Mungkin ia akan menggombal seperti biasa, itu pikiran Luka.

"Dan apa hal itu...?"

"Sekeranjang terong yang siap untuk dimakan." Dan Luka pun _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

**#9**

"Yak! Apa motto-mu, Kamui-san?" tanya pak guru kepada Gakupo yang tengah duduk manis di kursinya. Gakupo berpikir sejenak lalu dengan entengnya menjawab.

"Mencintai hime-sama kapanpun juga, dimanapun juga, dan apa adanya."

Sekelas langsung meng-cie-cie-kan atau bersiul. Luka sendiri tampak merona merah di kursinya.

"_Ano baka..._"

**#10**

"Padahal tempat ini mengerikan! Kau tidak takut, Gakupo?" tanya Luka kebinggungan dan sedikit ketakutan terisyaratkan di ucapannya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini merupakan jurit malam di hutan dan Luka berpasangan dengan Gakupo.

Dan bagi Luka, berpasangan dengan pemuda yang terkenal sangat dingin itu merupakan bencana baginya. Gakupo menggidikkan kedua bahunya. Senternya ia arahkan ke berbagai arah hingga...

"KYAA!" Luka menjerit pelan saat ia terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Gakupo yang berada di depannya pun otomatis berhenti dan menoleh kearah Luka. Ia menyorotkan senternya kearah Luka dan melihat gadis itu jatuh terduduk di jalan.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan Luka menerimanya, namun nasib Luka benar-benar naas saat itu. Setelah ia berdiri, ia hampir saja terjatuh lagi (jika saja Gakupo tidak menahannya).

"Ah, sial! Kakiku terkilir!" jerit Luka kesal. Gakupo terdiam melihatnya. Luka tampak terus mencoba untuk berjalan, namun tidak bisa. Kakinya sakit. Gakupo menghela nafas.

"Merepotkan," batinnya lalu berjongkok dan meletakkan sikunya di jalan. Luka yang kembali terjatuh terduduk pun hanya menatapnya binggung.

"Aku akan menggendongmu," ucap Gakupo dengan nada yang terkesan dingin. Luka mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Eh...?Tapi-"

"Sudah, tidak usah banyak protes. Kau tidak bisa jalan kan?"

Luka tampak masih ragu-ragu. Gakupo menghela nafasnya.

"Kau pilih kugendong _piggyback ride_ seperti ini atau terpaksa kuangkat kau dengan _bridal style_, hah?" Wajah Luka memerah mendengar pertanyaan Gakupo lalu perlahan ia meletakkan kakinya dan mencoba duduk di punggung Gakupo.

Setelah merasa posisinya aman, Gakupo pun berdiri dengan Luka yang duduk di punggungnya.

"Wah. Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata kau cukup berat, ya," tutur Gakupo datar. Wajah Luka memerah dan ia menggerutu beberapa kata sindiran kepada Gakupo yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa kecil Gakupo.

Mungkin sekarang pandangan Luka pada Gakupo akan berubah, ya?

.

**Lol. 10 drabbles singkat. Terlalu singkat sepertinya... semoga saja Rei suka dengan hasilnya :'3 maaf jelek atau aneh :"(**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang membaca fict aneh ini.**

**Sekian, **_**jaa ne**_**!**

**~Kiriko Alicia**


End file.
